


A vision within a dream

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Septibill (Septima Vector/Sybill Trelawney) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Is it good or bad?
Relationships: Sybill Trelawney/Septima Vector
Series: Septibill (Septima Vector/Sybill Trelawney) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094966
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A vision within a dream

Our story starts in Septima and Sybill Vector's house. Sybill is telling Septima about a dream she had.

Sybill said, "In my dream, well it was more a vision really; we adopted a child."

Septima smiled. "A child? How exciting! Is it going to come true, Sybby?"

Sybill replied, "It might, hard to tell. Do you want it to come true?"

Septima grinned. "Of course I do because I think that we'd make good parents."

Sybill beamed, "As do I, my dear."


End file.
